


【Y2】Saturday

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	【Y2】Saturday

【Saturday】

0.

这是一个平凡无奇的星期六早晨。

1.

樱井翔安静地注视着面前这张甜美的睡颜。

眼前人头发有点凌乱，眼睛合着。睫毛温顺地垂下来，在呼吸里轻轻颤动，像某种轻薄的翅膀。肉肉的白嫩脸颊被枕头挤压出一个可爱的形状，让人很想捏上一把。猫唇放松地轻闭，下巴上的小痣像在为整张脸的安详画上句号。

二宫和也在樱井翔面前熟睡着，呼吸平缓。整个人的柔软得像一块棉花糖，樱井呼吸连都不敢太过用力，生怕融化了此刻的甜蜜。

还早。星期六的早晨，时钟指向六点一刻。

樱井是被自己下身的晨间反应弄醒的，本来不想惊扰熟睡的二宫，打算悄悄下床自己去浴室动手解决一下，却在看到面前这张睡颜之后心跳失控。

太可爱了。

想……想要亲吻这不设防的柔软嘴唇。

樱井紧张得用手攥紧了被子，小心翼翼地朝二宫靠近着，闭上眼，缓慢地用双唇去找寻二宫唇上的棉花糖。

只轻轻地亲一下，就一下。一下就好。

樱井想着，就偷偷亲一小下下，我就立刻下床。

2.

无声的一吻。

樱井像偷吃零食的孩子一样，心里瞬间炸开了甜蜜万千。nino好甜。嘴唇是甜的呼吸也是甜的。还带着一点热乎乎的奶香，整个人像奶黄包一样，又白又软的外皮之下仿佛会有奶黄夹心流淌出来。

一个吻怎么足够。可是自己说好了只亲一下就下床，自己只能遵守。于是樱井握住了自己身上的被子要掀开，悄悄向后缩了一点，空气钻进了两人唇间的缝隙。

“翔君回来了啊……”

二宫突然软软绵绵地开口，晨间的声音怎么听都像是在撒娇。话语间还恋恋不舍地去找寻樱井的吻，几乎是贴着樱井的唇面在说话的，囫囵不清更显可爱，甚至柔软湿漉的舌尖还不经意地扫过樱井本欲退走的唇。

樱井被二宫的无意撩拨弄得方寸大乱，下身的自然生理反应转化成了明确的欲望。他停下了要掀起被子的手，用吻填补上两人唇间的缝隙，把话语倾吐在唇面交错之间。

“嗯，回来了。”

紧接着再度结实地吻上那份甜蜜。

二宫的眼睛依旧闭着，唇齿却回应得积极。早晨的吻总带些缓慢慵懒，不像侵略性的渴求，倒像是一场绵长的情话诉说。两人的呼吸一点一点被接吻带来得快意带动得变乱，二宫的身体不自觉地靠向樱井怀里，在吻里轻颤着，又从喉间溢出撒娇般的轻哼。

可口的宝贝依偎在怀里，何必还要自己解决。

樱井改变了想法，或者说是彻底被二宫拖住了，被困住而无处可逃也不再想逃。他硬挺的下身早已经把睡裤撑起鲜明的弧度，樱井想让二宫知道，知道他可口得让自己好想要他，一早就想，现在就想。樱井从被子里摸索到一只热热乎乎的小手，把它按在了自己双腿间的蓬勃之处。

樱井带动着那只还未醒来的小手揉捏自己的硬挺，把有些灼热粗重的呼吸喷吐在两人之间。

像翅膀扑闪几下，二宫的睫毛颤动，而后轻皱着眉头，双眼迷迷蒙蒙地睁开条缝。

“翔……君……？”

已经醒来的二宫很是熟练地隔着裤子按揉了几下樱井的硕大，然后又自觉地在床上扭动着缩了下去，要钻进被子里为樱井“服务”。

二宫主动的样子让樱井更是兴奋，一想到那张甜蜜的小嘴将要抚慰自己的性器，樱井就更是硬胀了几分。

“nino……”

樱井看着趴在自己两腿之间的那毛茸茸的头顶。

3.

不过，没等二宫扯下自己的裤子，樱井就抱着二宫的左右胳膊，把人拎了上来。

樱井想到，宝贝的口活是不错，不过在这个迷迷糊糊半睡半醒的状态下，万一一个恍惚把自己的那东西当什么食物一口咬下去，自己可不得落下个终身残疾，得不偿失。

于是双手一拎，二宫就结结实实地压在了樱井身上，扑到了樱井怀里。“服务”被叫停了的二宫好像还有些失望似的，有点委屈巴巴地看着樱井，沮丧地问，“……不要吗？”

被近在咫尺地这么看着的樱井心都要化了，但拒绝还是要拒绝，“嗯，没关系的。”一边说着，一边搂着压在自己身上的二宫，开始缓慢地，一下一下向上顶起了胯。

“哼……嗯……”

樱井的硬挺正戳在二宫的屁股上，一下一下地顶弄着二宫。尽管隔着裤子，这样交合一般的姿势和动作还是让二宫也兴奋了起来，二宫硬起的下身存在感极强贴在两人之间。甜蜜的喘息落在樱井耳畔，两个人之间的温度被欲望燃得愈发地高。

樱井不停地向上顶着，一边又把手伸进了二宫的裤子里，开始揉起了二宫柔软的臀瓣，嫩滑的软肉被樱井的手掌捏成任意的形状。手指朝臀间的蜜洞探索，那里已然动情得开开合合有了湿意，充满了邀请意味。

“可以吗？”樱井在二宫耳边低沉也温柔地问。

“…………嗯。”

害羞涨红的二宫把头埋在樱井肩膀，轻轻点了点头发出回应。

樱井很轻易地就脱下两人宽松的睡裤和内裤，从床头抽屉取出润滑，把自己的双手沾湿。一只手撸动着两人贴在一起的两根灼热性器，另一只手向后，探进了二宫开合的后穴。

“哈嗯……”

指节进入的时候，二宫在樱井怀里发出轻呼。不过樱井知道，那里还能承受更粗更大的家伙，所以并未停下扩张的节奏。三根手指在那里进出发出粘腻的水声，二宫的呼吸已经乱得不成样子，性器也在樱井手里一阵一阵吐着前液。

樱井也已经忍耐到了极限，他把手指退出二宫的后穴，拍拍二宫的屁股，不满足的二宫就会意地扶着樱井的勃起，缓慢地坐了下去。

早已习惯了樱井尺寸的二宫适应得很快，调整几下呼吸就自己上下动作了起来，快感也渐渐涌起。趴在樱井身上，嗯嗯啊啊地发出动听的声音。

樱井动得不急不缓，不像以往总是立刻掌握性爱的主动，这次放任二宫按自己的节奏动作着，只是顺应着二宫，偶尔发力顶弄得深些，把二宫顶得一下腰软。

二宫眼睛轻眯，眉头皱着，额头上已经起了汗，嘴唇轻启露出难耐的红色舌尖，有一种迷迷蒙蒙的慵懒性感。按照自己的节奏律动的二宫享受得不成样子，身体起伏吞吐着樱井，渴求快感而不断地越动越快。对自己的敏感点了如指掌的二宫主动地把樱井的前端往自己敏感点上蹭，刺激过分强烈而让他叫得愈加大声。

“嗯……哈啊不行……嗯啊……”

樱井见二宫已近极限，就配合着二宫的主动，朝着敏感区域顶了几下，强烈的快感让二宫扬着脖子，立刻喘息着达到了高潮。

射过之后，脱力的二宫软软地趴在樱井身上，劫后余生般地喘。樱井试探性地向上顶了两下，像在问二宫“还好吗？”，除了又给顶出几声喘息之外，没得到其他任何回应。

果然，一早的运动对宝贝来说还是太过激烈了吧。樱井体谅地一笑，把人翻过来让他躺在床上，自己起身到了上面来。

略微缓过来了点的二宫半睁开眼，抬起视线去看着樱井，勾得樱井又忍不住俯下身吻了这个惹人怜爱的宝贝。樱井分开二宫的双腿，把自己的硬挺插进了已然粉红的小穴，迷迷糊糊的二宫倒也自觉，白嫩的双腿立刻缠上樱井的腰，高热的后穴紧紧包裹上樱井，樱井被吸得极爽，脑内阵阵发白。

夺回性爱主动权的樱井立刻开始了快节奏的侵略。顶撞得二宫抓着枕头，难耐地不断喊叫，嘴角不受控制地有口水流下。这次樱井没给二宫自己探索的机会，直接捉准熟悉的那一点连连猛攻，爽得二宫眉头紧皱，囫囵不清地喊着樱井的名字。

“哈啊……翔君……啊……嗯……”

“翔君……射进来……嗯……嗯啊……”

直白的邀请让樱井完全难以抵抗，刺激得他头皮发麻，真想用自己的精液灌满那个渴求的小穴，让二宫的身体里充满自己的东西。但快感中混杂的一点机智提醒着樱井，射进去爽是爽，不过一会还要折腾着去清理，太过麻烦。

在樱井猛烈的冲撞里，二宫又射了一次。被夹得难以自控的樱井，冲刺后射在了二宫的身上。

二宫白嫩柔软的小腹被两个人的精液沾染得一片淫靡。樱井再度俯下身，趴伏到二宫面前，二宫把手缠上樱井的脖子，两个人在高潮后急促的呼吸里接吻，缠绵着，享受着脑内还未褪尽的快意。

4.

缠绵过后，樱井起身下床，去找湿纸巾想把两人擦干净。一转身的功夫，樱井回来一看，这个刚刚还在自己怀里乱叫的家伙，敞着还沾满精液的肚子，就又睡了过去。

樱井有些无奈地笑笑，动作极其轻柔地擦干净二宫，又为他拉好衣服、套上裤子。

那张又甜又乖巧的睡颜，不管看多少次都是喜欢得不行。

想到昨晚客厅未熄灭的灯，这家伙一定等自己回来等到很晚吧。早晨又这么一通折腾，的确会很累。

那就再睡会吧。樱井想着。自己也穿好衣服，钻到床上给两人盖好被子。今天是星期六，不用早起，不用上班，什么都不用考虑，就这样和你睡到天荒地老。

嗯，睡吧。

樱井轻轻搂住了身旁的二宫。

5.

两人再度睁眼的时候已经快要下午。

樱井下床拉开窗帘，城市早已彻底苏醒，太阳也已烧得灼热。

二宫撑起身子坐在床上，迷迷糊糊地抓抓蓬乱的头发，睁眼看清樱井的身影，用撒娇一样的声音软绵地开口。

“翔君回来了啊……”

樱井有些惊讶，不过这样的问题回答多少遍都不会厌烦。

“嗯，回来了。”

窗外的天光映在樱井脸上，照出一片阳光晴朗。

“什么时候回来的啊……诶话说我刚刚做梦好像梦见翔君和我……嗯……”

“嗯？”

二宫说到一半，自己突然有些脸红了。

“梦见翔君跟我……做了……嗯很舒服……”

说完脸颊已经红透。

樱井听完内心“噗嗤”一声，想着居然以为是在做梦，真应该拍下来让他自己看看早上主动要给樱井口、骑在樱井身上喘个不停、让樱井射进来的自己有多诱人。

不过樱井没有拆穿，而是表现出很惊讶的样子。

“诶……做了这样的梦啊。大概是因为我这周一直加班，nino太想我了？”

说着坐到了二宫身旁，又把人搂到了怀里。

二宫脸上的红意还没有消退，在樱井怀里轻轻点了点头。

“…………想你。”

6.

这是一个平凡无奇的星期六早晨。

一个适合被「梦」叫醒的早晨。

END

一条迷你裙


End file.
